Jeu
by Nodoka997
Summary: [Défi n 1 de SwordsgirlJackie] Parce que Robin et Crocodile, c'était un rapprochement puis une dérobade, c'était le danger et la frustration, dans un jeu qui faisait perdre des plumes au roi de la manipulation. Et suite à ce jeu, les corps s'entassent, inévitablement. CroRo, T par précaution.


Fiou, première fois que j'écris un Robin/Crocodile de façon aussi explicite, le risque d'OOC est beaucoup plus grand *stresse*

Je remercie donc **SwordsgirlJackie** et ses "10 défis pour s'amuser" qui m'ont permis de trouver une idée - puis une autre idée est venue, puis une autre, puis une... bref, vous avez compris, plusieurs idées sont venues dans cet OS, j'espère que ça ne rend pas le texte fouillis.

Le défi n°1 consistait à introduire une phrase parmi trois proposées dans une fic, et celle que j'ai choisi est : "Le cœur a des prisons que l'intelligence n'ouvre pas".

Auteur(e)s en manque d'inspiration ou simplement attiré(e)s par le challenge, je vous invite à venir nombreux pour participer aux défis, vous allez voir, c'est vraiment l'éclat' :D

Bonne lecture, j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! :D

* * *

Ça avait toujours été comme ça, entre eux. Jeu sensuel et ambigu, Crocodile ouvrait la danse, Robin acceptait la main tendue de son cavalier avant de s'échapper prestement, sans une explication. Au fur et à mesure du temps, une habitude s'était formée, comme pour espérer un changement, une surprise – parce que les habitudes, c'est tellement ennuyeux, parce que de par ce qu'ils étaient, les habitudes, c'est dangereux. Ça commençait par une conversation stratégique, ça dérivait sur un sujet dont tous deux se fichaient éperdument puis finissait sur un rapprochement. Comme aujourd'hui, par exemple.

** - Mr. 1 devra être au Nord au cas où la cible s'échappe, **annonce Miss All Sunday d'une voix neutre.

Crocodile acquiesce d'un signe de tête avant de demander à brûle-pourpoint :

** - Sais-tu pourquoi les habitants d'Alabasta m'adorent ?**

C'était toujours Crocodile qui entamait le jeu, en posant une question dont tous deux connaissaient déjà la réponse.

** - Parce que vous êtes leur sauveur, **répond Robin, la voix dénuée d'émotion particulière.

Robin ne refusait pas le jeu, donnant son accord implicite en répondant à la question posée, puis souriait sans vraiment sourire – toujours, alors Crocodile avait fini par se demander si c'était parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

** - Exact,** sourit Crocodile.

Une question, une réponse, un pas en avant ; et toujours les yeux dans les yeux, à la recherche de la faille, de la faiblesse.

** - Pourquoi les Den-Den Mushi sont-ils si dociles ?**

Une autre question – ridicule par son absurdité. Et au jeu de continuer, et à Robin de répondre, peut-être avec une voix moins neutre, peut-être avec une inspiration plus rapide :

** - C'est la seule manière pour eux de survivre – être utiles à l'homme.**

Et à Crocodile de s'esclaffer, et à Crocodile d'admirer – discrètement seulement, parce que le savoir de la belle brune l'impressionnait toujours un peu.

Puis un nouveau pas, le rapprochement commençait à être intime – mais pas trop, parce qu'il fallait savoir être patient avec l'historienne, parce que si ça finissait trop vite la frustration serait de mise.

Une nouvelle question, un nouveau pas, plus précipité cette fois-ci – il a déjà oublié les mots qu'il a prononcé, il n'a pas attendu la réponse. Disparu, le sourire de Robin, disparues, les manières, Crocodile estime que la distance est encore trop grande et avance encore d'un pas – sans avoir posé de question, cette fois-ci.

Et Robin se dérobe de sa main qui agrippe son bras avec possessivité, détourne la tête lorsqu'il tente d'effleurer ses cheveux.

La règle implicite est brisée – et ce n'est même pas une règle, juste une habitude alors que les habitudes sont dangereuses, une dérobade ; parce que c'est tellement facile de s'enfuir avec cette excuse.

Et Crocodile, alors qu'il voit Miss All Sunday se diriger vers la porte, alors qu'il la voit – de nouveau – hors de portée, a un instant de faiblesse. Le masque tombe ; laisse transparaître sur son visage la dépendance hideuse dont il est la victime.

** - Pourquoi ?** demande-t-il, et son poing est serré, et sa voix tremble un peu, et ses yeux sont confus.

Robin s'arrête. Elle a entendu la détresse dissimulée, a senti le besoin de réponse – parce que finalement, tout ce jeu grotesque de questions-réponses, c'est peut-être pour éviter la seule interrogation qu'il a jamais eue.

Mais Robin reste Robin – inaccessible, mystérieuse, énigmatique.

** - Le cœur a des prisons que l'intelligence n'ouvre pas,** murmure-t-elle avant de se remettre à marcher.

Et Crocodile veut une autre réponse, pas une qui le laisse perplexe, pas une qui ne lui fait que se poser encore plus de questions – mais il a cette fierté, cette foutue fierté, cette putain de fierté qui l'empêche de retenir Robin ; parce qu'il a déjà trop montré devant elle.

Alors il se contente de laisser partir celle qui le rend fou, de grincer les dents de frustration et de fermer les yeux.

Belle Robin cruelle, elle refusait de se laisser piéger dans sa toile et se contentait de voler autour de lui avec un faux sourire et toujours une longueur d'avance – toujours.

Et plus la jeune femme s'éloigne, plus Crocodile veut l'attraper, ne se rendant même plus compte qu'il est empêtré dans sa propre toile, araignée furieuse qui ne peut que regarder le papillon s'élancer vers la liberté.

Alors Crocodile se défoule, utilise son fruit du démon pour se transformer en sable – et quelque part, le fait de sentir chaque parcelle son corps se désagréger a quelque chose de jouissif. Et Crocodile file, file dans le désert, et il observe, et il trouve. Misérable être humain recherchant il-ne-sait-quoi au milieu de nulle part est pris pour cible, et en un instant il s'écroule à côté du prédateur, déshydraté.

Au fil du temps, Crocodile a appris à apprécier les effets de ses pouvoirs – l'avantage le plus certain étant que les morts sont propres et rapides. Pas une goutte de sang, pas un cri ne vient troubler son silence furieux, et il reste seul à côté du cadavre, tempêtant, respirant, s'apaisant.

Parce que si Robin avait le pouvoir de le rendre fou, le sable, lui, avait le pouvoir de le calmer – et bon sang, les seuls assez inconscients pour s'y être frottés pouvaient affirmer sans l'ombre d'une hésitation que ce n'était pas chose aisée.

Certes, il y avait Daz – parce que le silence de Daz combiné à sa présence avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Mais même la présence de Daz avait ses limites avec le violent Crocodile, et il n'avait jamais essayé de s'y brûler les ailes.

Et puis Crocodile repense à Robin et à sa réponse, devenant furieux de nouveau – et réfléchissant, aussi, parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle lui a laissé.

Et le stratège analyse, décortique la phrase, tentant d'y déceler un sens caché – mais en fait, c'est plutôt limpide. Farouche Robin, elle refusait de se laisser approcher, femme sans-pitié, elle sous-entendait que cela ne changerait pas.

Et le cœur de Crocodile, son cœur qu'il croyait flétri, desséché, mort dans une quelconque plaine aride, son cœur se rebelle, sa raison vacille, sa dépendance grandit.

Et brusquement, la seule image que son esprit lui impose est le visage délicat de l'historienne, son sourire qui n'atteint jamais ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs. Et Crocodile, furieux, veut détruire ce visage, arracher ces cheveux, posséder cette bouche – avant que la dépendance ne le rabaisse, avant qu'il désire effleurer ce visage, caresser ces cheveux, frôler cette bouche.

« Le cœur a des prisons que l'intelligence n'ouvre pas », ce n'est qu'un proverbe d'il-ne-sait-qui, que des mots, une excuse, du vent. Ce n'est qu'une phrase qui lui permet de s'échapper – encore –, de garder sa longueur d'avance, de le dominer.

Et pourtant, alors qu'il a le pouvoir de soumettre Robin à sa volonté – rien qu'une fois, juste une fois, elle a trop besoin de l'organisation – il ne peut s'y résoudre. Son cœur qu'il croyait flétri, desséché, mort dans une quelconque plaine aride, s'y oppose férocement.

Alors, Robin continuait à le rendre fou, à le rendre furieux ; et les corps s'entassaient suite à ses accès de colère.

Alors, Crocodile continuait leur jeu – jeu qui ne l'amuse plus depuis longtemps ; ce n'est plus drôle, c'est frustrant, c'est lassant. Mais il le continuait quand même, car il n'y avait qu'à cet instant qu'elle paraissait à sa portée.

Et prisonnière de sa propre toile, l'araignée ne peut hurler lorsque le papillon passe devant elle – parce que trop pressée de la manger, elle y a perdu sa liberté.


End file.
